Nakamura Miharu
Nakamura Miharu (中村美晴 Nakamura Miharu) is the protagonist of Heavenly Gift Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Light (キュアライト Kyua Raito) and her theme color is purple. Personality Miharu is a very abnormally talented girl with a pure heart. She has feelings for everyone, but she is often not someone who will show her affection publicly. She is very quiet and takes things very seriously, which leads to her not being too popular. She wants to change her cold and lonely personality and be the one to help people yet does not know where to start. On the other hand, though, she is quite talkative and emotional around her family and as Cure Light. Around her family, she can sometimes become very cold and emotionless, often when annoyed by something or unable to react. As Cure Light, she is always calm and willing to give advice, unless things get too out of hand or do not work. Appearance In civilian, Miharu has short brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a purple shirt with short sleeves and a black skirt. She wears black slip-on shoes. In the winter, she wears a white long-sleeved shirt underneath her purple shirt and white leggings alongside her skirt. Her school uniform consists of a navy buttoned shirt and a tan skirt. She keeps her black slip-on shoes. In the winter, she wears a long-sleeved version of the shirt and retains the white leggings from her civilian outfit. As Cure Light, her hair turns purple and grows to her waist. Her eyes also turn purple. She wears a black collar around her neck. Her outfit consists of a black dress at a little less than knee length with a purple bow in the upper front and lower back. She wears a white piece of shoulder armor with the arm pieces lengthened to halfway through her upper arms. Her bag, which holds her Moon Mirror, hangs from a purple belt around her waist. She wears black boots that go up to her knees with purple trimming at the top. History Becoming Cure Light Miharu was stuck at Relaxation Sweets as a storm was falling. She calls her mother, Sakura, to pick her up and avoid getting wet, and she arrives a few minutes later. When they both get home, they are exhausted and her father, Yoshimitsu, is lying on the couch. Sakura tells him she had just come back from picking up Miharu until some knocks are heard at the door. Sakura opens it to find a cloaked stranger who seems to know Miharu, who had followed Sakura. The stranger gives a mirror to Miharu and tells her there are instructions on the back, and then leaves. With the instructions in hand, Miharu informs her parents that the mirror is called the Moon Mirror and has buttons for various purposes, as well as transforming her. Sakura looks at it to read that only Miharu is able to use it before the purple button goes off. She hands it back to her while she and Yoshimitsu tell her to press the button. Miharu saw an upset girl and her current location in the mirror. Suddenly, Miharu transforms into Cure Light, using a transformation phrase. She runs off, in now clear weather, to try to comfort the girl. Her location ends up being the school, and Cure Light goes up to her. The two girls introduce themselves, the upset one being Mayoko, who tells Cure Light about how she and another person got into a fight. Cure Light advises her to apologize, but that didn't cheer Mayoko up. Suddenly, she yells, "Send down the Rose Rod!" and a rod appears in front of her, and she grabs it. She puts it to Mayoko's heart, and it suddenly glows and cheers her up. Mayoko thanked Cure Light before running home, and Cure Light did the same. At home, she became Miharu again and had a mini-celebration with her parents until they each headed in different directions in the house. Relationships Nakamura Sakura - Nakamura Yoshimitsu - Inokuma Sada - Cure Light Shining down from the moon to heal everyone, Cure Light! 皆を癒すため月から下輝く、キュアライト！ Mina o iyasu tame tsuki kara shita kagayaku, Kyua Raito! Cure Light (キュアライト Kyua Raito) is Miharu's alter ego. She is not a normal Pretty Cure; she does not fight, but rather calm and heal people whenever they are depressed. In this form, Miharu is a lot calmer and wise than she is normally. She is represented by a crescent. Songs Etymology Trivia *She is the first Cure who doesn't fight, but rather heals. *There is a running gag where, as Cure Light, sometimes her bag will be on her left side instead of right, and sometimes it will be invisible. Gallery Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Cure Believe's Cures Category:Heavenly Gift Pretty Cure Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Purple Cures